


The Day That Never Should Have Been

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Gifted Works [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Heavy Angst, Ice Skating, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Lance's suggests practicing before Shiro is awake. It's soft, and wonderful... Until everything starts falling apart.





	The Day That Never Should Have Been

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fandoms_Everywhere_United](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Everywhere_United/gifts).



> Angst Warning. Keith will get hurt. This also has a open-ended ending. You have been warned.

The day was meant to be fun. Lance thought it was going to be a great idea when he invited Keith, and Shiro to his grandparents house up north for a short vacation. It had been cold when the day started… so cold it bit at Lance’s nose. They all had stayed the night at his grandparents home, and the hot cocoa was scalding on his lips. 

 

He remembers how warm the steam felt on his face.

 

“Hey.” Keith croaked out stepping next to Lance.

 

“Hey yourself. Excited to skate today?” Lance smiled.

 

“Yeah, I’m excited to do anything you plan.” Keith chuckled.

 

“Suck up.” Lance rolled his eyes. “Is Shiro still asleep?”

 

“Yeah. His new medicine makes him sleep like a log… I’m going to leave him be for now.” Keith laughed. “I don't want to embarrass myself out there today.” 

 

“We can practice if you'd like?” Lance set his mug to the side. “Make sure Shiro doesn’t see you slip and fall on the ice.”

 

“Sure.” Keith lovingly sighed as he leaned into Lance. “I don’t want to worry Shiro if I fall.”

 

Lance kissed him gently. “We gotta get up to Skate Babe.” 

 

“I thought we were having a bonding moment.” Keith pouted, but it broke out into a smirk. 

 

“Oh shut  _ up _ Keith.” Lance huffed. “It was  _ one  _ time.”

 

“Never. I’ll never let you live that day down... Let’s grab the skates.” Keith chuckled. 

 

Lance smiled at Keith as they went to bundle themselves up. Keith wore his thick red coat, with a black knitted hat, and some jeans that were not very well insulated. Lance wore his long navy button up coat, white earmuffs, and some athletic pants. 

 

The walk to the pond was short, and they could still see the house from wear they were at the edge of the frozen water. 

 

Gliding onto the ice was smooth, but it had been years since Lance had skated last. Keith was a virtual natural as soon as he hit the ice. They started to skate even more, and soon they were doing circles around one another. Lance thought it was almost poetic as the sun shined down on them both, and the pristine smile Keith wore. 

 

It was a perfect moment… until the he heard the first crack. 

 

Lance had been very startled by the loud noise, and he fell forward as his knees connected to the ice. He was able to turn his head around just as two more cracking sounds shuttered through the cold air. 

 

It was Keith, and under him lay a ominous spider’s web of ice. Even the slightest of moves created another. 

 

The fear is what rocketed up Lance’s spine. “ _ Keith! _ ” 

 

Keith shook his head slightly, his tone even as he called back out to Lance. “Get back to the house. Get help. I’ll try to get to the shore... slowly, if I can.” 

 

Lance was panicking. He wanted to pull Keith to him, or grab out to him. He thought he could save him all on his own. So he stood shock still on the ice, before shifting his body weight to get closer to Keith. 

 

Keith started to yell out to Lance, probably to tell him to stay away… as the ice fell through.

 

It was horrific seeing Keith there, and suddenly gone. Lance screamed in terror, trying to get closer, but the continuously cracking ice keeping him from moving any farther. 

 

Lance started to scream, tears in his eyes. All of the sounds were heart wrenching, and Lance felt them like a punch to the gut. 

 

He called for Keith, and to Shiro. His tears cool on his face. 

 

It was a loud gasp, and a sudden splash of the pond’s water that quieted Lance momentarily. 

 

“Keith!” Lance said, shaking as the ice kept him where he was. He could see a small bit of Keith floating in the water. He heard the other man at list cough. He was still alive, but it was extremely cold. The house was so far. 

 

“ _ Lance! _ ” Shiro yelled, tumbling down the snowy path with Lance’s grandfather in tow. 

 

Lance’s mind was in a blur as his grandfather instructed the two of them on how to get out of the ice. Except Lance refused to move until he knew Keith was safe, which caused Shiro to get angry. “Lance.  _ Get off the ice or Keith will freeze to death! _ ” 

 

He sobbed as he crawled forward. As soon as he was close enough Shiro snaatched hiim up. He held him close as he continued to sob, but without the threat of Lance falling in Keith could finally start to make his way out. Lance’s grandfather had met him half-way. 

 

Keith was taken up to the house and immediately stripped of his clothing. He was dazed, and he spoke softly through chattering teeth. 

 

“Lance, we need to go to the hospital.” His grandfather said to him, but he felt like he was at the bottom of the ocean. 

 

“Why? Will Keith be okay?” Shiro said suddenly. 

 

“He needs a fast treatment. Just some blankets won’t do much good, plus I’m pretty sure he hit his head during the fall. Camila, we’ll head there first. Watch over Lance.”

 

“I already started the truck. Get going.” She huffed, the lines in her face looking deeply engraved with something heavy. She wasn’t wearing her typical smile either. 

 

Shiro carried Keith as carefully as he could. He was wrapped in a blanket, but otherwise completely in the nude. Lance sat, still in a state of shock as his lovers walked out the door. 

 

If only Lance hadn’t suggested them to go out early. All of this… wouldn’t have happened. 

 

________________________________

 

His grandmother took Lance to the hospital, they arrived to the quiet sterile walls. It made Lance feel sick to his stomach as he saw Shiro in the waiting room. 

 

“How is he?” It was his grandmother would began to talk first. 

 

“He has to stay in the ICU tonight… they won’t be completely sure until he wakes back up. Apparently he did have a concussion, and a severe case of hypothermia.” Shiro said with a long sigh. 

 

Lance wanted to hug him. He wanted to be in his arms, but it seemed so unfair to seek comfort in Shiro when their third partner was gone. Away in a ICU bed, because Lance was too  _ stupid _ to wait. Wait until the house was awake, wait until Shiro was  _ up _ . 

 

His thoughts were a angry amalgamation of every possible fault Lance could scheme up over Keith’s current predicament. So instead he found a seat in the waiting room. Farthest away from any other person to wallow in his thoughts. 

 

Shiro soon sat next to him, not allowing him to wallow for much longer. “It’s not your fault.”

 

Lance’s bottom lip shook. “I shouldn’t have taken him to the ice, we should have stayed in. If I had just not suggested practicing this would have never happened.” 

 

Shiro’s brows pinched up, his face souring. 

 

Lance thought Shiro was going to say that he was right. That he  _ was _ the cause of Keith’s accident… nevermind if he even makes it through the night. 

 

Shiro’s arm wrapped around him instead. He pulled Lance in tight for the embrace, and didn’t let go. 

 

He was warm, and Lance sniffled as he held himself back from crying anymore. He shouldn’t be crying. He was exhausted, stressed… and so very tired. Keith was doing worse. He was the one who might not make it. Lance shouldn’t cry… he shouldn’t accept Shiro’s warmth. 

 

The tears spilled anyway, and Lance held on for dear life.  

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS KERRY, I HOPE THIS ANGST MAKE YOU HAPPY (because it makes me sad).


End file.
